Tingly
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: It isn't just Danny's ghost powers and intangibility making Sam feel all tingly, and it might have to do with the way he's taking her hand. And Danny's never been afraid for just himself, but we don't know if that's because of hero complex or how he feels about a certain Goth girl. Insights into the episode Frightmare. DxS
1. Sam

A/N- This is from the episode Frightmare. Just a little insight into what Sam is thinking when Danny takes her hand lets his powers wash over them both. DxS fluff.

* * *

Disclaimer- Yeah, no... I don't own Danny Phantom...

* * *

Sam

* * *

"Danny, you can't go into the dream alone." I wouldn't let him. I threw my hands up, trying to get him to see that he _needed_ help, needed me. "You don't know what's in there!"

He looked at me, glowing green eyes pleading, but I wasn't listening to him. He wasn't going into unknown territory by himself, not now, not ever. "I'm going with you."

I saw the resolve in his eyes before he said a word. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No…" I smiled because I had to, and because I couldn't think about what would have happened if he had went in there alone. "Not so much."

He smiled at me. Even in the tense situation, with the silence of the still sleeping streets creeping in, even with the knowledge that we were about to do something really _really _dangerous, I felt my stomach twist itself in knots at his smile. And, seeing that smile that had lately only been reserved for me, I couldn't help the smile I sent back.

Tucker sounded worried, scared, but it didn't stop the teasing. "You kids have fun. I know I always say I want to be the man of someone's dreams, but this isn't what I meant."

Determination spread across Danny's face, and a sense of urgency filled me. I tensed, my nerves tingling for a completely different reason now, as he turned from me to Tucker.

"Tucker," he was full hero mode now, completely and utterly Danny Phantom. "You and Jazz stay out here and calibrate your PDA to shut down this…" He jerked a thumb at the metal contraption holding Nocturne, "dream machine. That should stop the sleepwalkers at least."

He turned to me, voice turning uncertain as he looked at me. "You sure you want to do this? I've never overshadowed someone with a partner before."

Was I sure I wanted to do this? Yes, I was. Was I sure I wanted to risk it so he didn't have to face his enemy's dream alone? More than he'd ever know. I wasn't leaving him to fight this on his own, not when I could help.

Not when I could make sure he didn't get hurt.

I sent him a small smile. "Can you…" I stuttered here, remembering the dream, my dream, his dream, as well as he did. Oh, yes, he remembered it, and I don't think I'll ever forget it. "Make room for me?"

No, I definitely wasn't leaving him to face this alone, not if he could make room for me.

He smiled, turning intangible and holding out his hand. I took it without a moment's hesitation, trying not to let the sparks running from my fingers all the way down my spine get to me. I felt his powers wash over me, cool and tingly, though I didn't know if it was from his powers or his hand.

One look at his now clear eyes and I had my answer. Despite the chill of his powers and the cold that came with intangibility, I felt my nerves heat up with the slight squeezing of his fingers over mine. I looked down at our hands, reveling in the fact that they _fit. _

"You okay?" He asked, and I could feel his eyes on me.

Was I okay? I knew what he was asking. I knew he was asking were his powers affecting me in the wrong way, but feeling his hand in mine, I couldn't help but think something different. Every callous on his palm brushed against my skin, his cool hand sending tingles up my arm with every slight move; was I okay? Yes, yes I was.

I looked up at him, swallowing down the tingles from his hand and the nervousness from the fear. "Tingly, but good."

I couldn't give myself away. I was determined because if his dream was anything like mine, there was no way I was letting him go in there by himself. "Let's do this."

He squeezed my hand, his fingers sliding over mine to get a better grip. He took off, both of our feet lifting off of the ground as he took flight.

Feeling his palm slide over my skin and his fingers intertwine with mine, my heart was flying just as much as we were.

* * *

A/N- Alright, I was thinking about adding a second chapter to this. Something from Danny's POV... Maybe not from this episode, but a looking-back on it story. Or, maybe it will be from this episode. You tell me what you think or of you even want it. =]

Tell me what you think about this? Maybe in a review?


	2. Danny

A/N- I'm so glad you guys like it! So, since you seem to enjoy this, I'm going to continue it. There will be three chapters. The previous one, this one, and the epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom...

* * *

Danny

* * *

"Then we'll just have to take back the home field advantage. Let's get out of here!"

I grabbed Sam's arm, keeping my eyes on Nocturne as I forced my powers over us both. I could feel the cold tingles of intangibility, saw our bodies disappear, but something wasn't right. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to force us out of the dream, out of his mind, but the real world was out of reach. It didn't work. We were stuck.

"It didn't work!"

I felt something I hadn't felt in a while creep over me. Like ice water, the fear ran down my throat, constricting my chest in a vise like grip.

_Sam._

Why did I let her come with me? Why didn't I tell her to stay with the others? I could have handled being stuck in his mind, could have handled any fight, any blow, he threw my way by myself. I could have handled whatever he had up his sleeve if I had been alone. I could have handled the fear if it had just been me. But Sam was here, and she was in danger, danger I didn't know if I could save her from.

And it was my fault.

I don't know if she heard the strain in my voice, the fear. "I can't get us out."

_I couldn't get **her** out._

Nocturne seemed to gloat. "I told you. I control all dreams, especially my own, and in my dreams," I wasn't aware I was backing up until I had to pull Sam back with me, "you two shall remain. Forever."

_Forever. I couldn't get her out._

That's when I shared a look with Sam, her violet eyes reflecting that same fear. We turned and ran.

_Couldn't get her out. All my fault._

And we ran, straight into a massive army of Sleepwalkers.

"Oh, boy."

Sam seemed to have more hope than I did, but I could hear the fear – _Can't get her out. All my fault,-_ in her voice. "Fight, Danny!"

I heard the electric whiz of machinery and felt rather than saw her aim the bazooka at the mass of ghosts.

_Maybe, maybe I can get her out. _

I felt the energy pool in my hands before I aimed at the nearest ghost. Letting the blast fly with Sam's first shot, I watched as they connected, ripping gaping holes in the Sleepwalkers.

_Maybe, maybe. _

And then the Sleepwalkers skin healed; all burns and tears vanishing as their bodies reformed and they kept coming. I pulled my arms back, letting the pooling power die in my palms. I stepped back, reaching out to drag Sam with me but finding she was already there.

The icy fear trickled back in. It settled in my stomach, weighed down my chest, I couldn't breathe right.

_She's in danger. All my fault. _

"Your weapons no longer work." He was huge, towering over us like a mountain.

"The dreams of your families and friends," The Sleepwalkers moved forward, pressing us in from all sides, and I felt the fear grow, "have made me and my army unstoppable."

_She's in danger. She's going to end up hurt, and it's all my fault. _

"Now you shall join them and patrol the nights for eternity!"

I felt her back up with me. I knew without looking she was just as afraid as I was. We stumbled backwards, right into the army, right into the tight hands of the Sleepwalkers. I felt them grab my arms, heard as they grabbed Sam.

_No. _

"Only a miracle could save you now." He laughed, his army laughed as they picked us up, and I was afraid.

_All my fault. _

That's when their grips loosened, their laughter dying, and they dropped us to the ground. I turned around, just in time to see them all disappear.

The surprise and relief in Sam's voice was mirrored on my face. "What happened?"

For the first time since we got into this fiasco, I smiled. "Tucker and Jazz did it!"

We whipped around to Nocturne, ready for an attack. "I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel so… weak?"

Now this I could do; this I was prepared for. I smiled as Sam's confident retort rang out. "Because this is now your worst nightmare!"

I dove in front of her, icy energy lighting up my hands as I sent a wave of pure ice at him, freezing him solid.

I smiled.

"Sam? Would you do the honors?"

_She's out of danger. She's going to be alright. _

She went down on one knee, bringing the sights of the bazooka up to her eye. "My pleasure."

_She's not in any danger. She's smiling. _

"Sweet dreams!" she called as the gun loaded up. She pulled the trigger.

There was this expression on her face, one of victory, of revenge gone right, and coupled with the rather large gun she was sporting on her shoulder, I couldn't help but think she looked rather sexy.

* * *

A/N- I will be at camp until Friday, so I won't be able to update until maybe Saturday... I'm sorry!

I would love it if you could tell me how I did, maybe in a review?


	3. Epilogue

This isn't edited, but here it is!

Sorry for taking so long on this one, but I was away. =]

IceDragon19, I would have felt really bad dumping all of those Documents on you all at once... =] Hope you didn't mind me posting this.

* * *

Danny

* * *

I hissed as Sam wrapped a bandage around my ribs, breaking the silence at the pier. She just looked at me and smiled, violet eyes worried and sparkling all at the same time. I could feel my face heat up as she rolled her eyes, and I just leaned back on my hands and let her finish her work.

I stared at the sight in front of me, so similar to what it had been only a year ago, and smiled slightly despite the uncomfortable bandages being wrapped around my torso. I couldn't really complain, not when her thin fingers sent little tingles through my nerves as they brushed my skin, or when the goose bumps erupted under the place where her face hung so close to my skin and her warm breath tickled my chest. She didn't seem to notice the reaction, or if she did she did a good job of hiding it, and I couldn't help but watch as she focused solely on the task in front of her.

No, I couldn't complain at all.

The pier might be the same, the lake and the ocean and the sunset might have been similar, but I couldn't really see the resemblance. I was injured, and it had taken a lot more to beat Nocturne this time around, but that wasn't what made it so different. No, the pain and the tired and the hurt aren't what make this scene so vastly different from the first one; it's the feelings. It's the way my skin is reacting to her fingertips, the way her hair shining in the golden light dries my mouth out, and the way her amethyst eyes catch the ruby sun rays and shine like stars. It's the way I notice all of this, and I smile because I'm allowed to.

That's what really makes a difference.

"Danny?" Sam waved a hand in front of my face, smiling at me as I come out of the trance like state I was in.

Her hair's in her face, there's dust on her clothes, and she has no idea what she does to me.

"Mmmm?" I answer because that's the only thing I can get out at the moment.

She rolls her eyes again. "What are you thinking about this time?"

I smiled at her, catching her hand in mine. "You."

She blushes a light shade of pink, one that she wouldn't wear as clothes, and I smile at her.

She smiles back, leaning into my uninjured side and resting her head on my shoulder. We sit there for a minute, just watching the colors intensify and fade over the water as the sun sinks even farther into the horizon. I look down at her, watching the sunlight dance in her hair, and I know I'm one of the luckiest, if not the luckiest, guy in the world.

"Danny?" She doesn't look up from the sunset. "What did you dream about this time?"

I must have jumped because she looked up at me, violet eyes questioning. I just look at her, shaking my head.

"My parents knew."

She let out a soft "Oh" and leaned back against me. I felt her warm fingers entangle with mine and I squeezed her hand.

She had woken herself up this time, not needing my help, and I couldn't help but wonder what had woken her up.

"What about you?" I asked as she curled into my side.

She sighed, taking a deep breath before starting. "It was like last time, but it wasn't. People knew, and everyone was supportive. It was more like your first dream, but we actually kissed. But, it was different. It wasn't _you. _It didn't feel right."

She was frowning, I could tell by her voice, so I pulled her closer to me.

Speaking of last time, and our last dream, I never did understand something. I'd dreamed about what I'd wanted most at that time, but she'd had the same dream. I was also pretty sure she had no desire for me to be a football player, or to be A-list, or to be fawned over by half the school. It just wasn't her. She hadn't wanted to be normal, and I had no idea to why she'd wish she was.

Besides, I thought she was perfect the way she was.

But, it just didn't make sense. She could have dreamed about us all being Goth, or the world going Ultra-recycle Vegetarian, but she didn't. She had the same dream I had, and I just didn't understand it.

And, she'd had it again, which made no sense.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How come our dreams were the same?"

I felt her take a deep breath before tilting her head up to look at me. Her violet eyes were smiling, loving, and she answered, "Because I love you."

I smiled at her. "I love you too, but that doesn't really explain it."

She frowned. "How so?"

"Well," I started, pulling her closer to me. "I love you, so shouldn't my dream have been yours? And, you know, I'm pretty sure you don't have this huge urge to date a football player, or be normal."

She smiled up at me, shaking her head slightly. "No, only a desire to keep dating you, and I gave up on normal a long time ago."

This only confused me more. "Then… why?"

She laughed lightly, tilting her head up and kissing me once before pulling away. "Because, that's what _you _wanted."

Wait… what?

At my blank expression, she elaborated. Shifting in my arms so she could look me in the eye, she smiled, and then started explaining.

"Danny, _I love you, _and I have for quite a while. I want what you want, even if it does go against what I normally say. You want to be normal, you want to be accepted, and you honestly have no idea how much I want that for you. I want you to be happy, especially considering you don't get the chance to be happy all the time. You give and give and give _all the time, _and if this is a way to give back, well, you've got it. I want what makes you happy, Danny, and if that's what makes you happy, then I'll be happy with you."

I just looked at her, taking in her face and eyes and the colors dancing on her skin. I pulled her closer to me, burying my face in her dark tresses, and realized that I had the _best girlfriend in the world. _

"I love you too." I said as she pulled back slightly.

She smiled, leaned forward, and kissed me. She didn't pull back.

We stayed like for who knows how long, the only thing I was registering was the feel of her heated skin on mine and her lips moving so slow, ever so slow, with mine. I don't know when we went from sitting to laying down, but we did, and it only took a small part of my concentration to hold myself above her. The sky beyond my eyelids was dark, and I assumed that the sun had gone down. She made a little moan at the back of her throat, nipping at my bottom lip, and then wrapped her arms more securely around my neck.

I didn't realize what she was trying to do until it was way past too late.

She rolled sideways, and I had an idea about what she had been trying to do, but we had both forgotten that we had been laying on the edge of a dock, and we didn't register until we were both falling.

It was only a split second before we hit the warm water. Her arms were still wrapped around my neck when we resurfaced, spluttering and laughing.

She smiled, rubbing her head with one hand while the other was still in my hair. "That didn't go as planned."

I laughed with her. "No, I'd say it didn't."

Her hand drifted to my soaked shoulder, her eyes following. "Although, this will work too."

I smirked at her, looking down at her soaked, clinging black clothes and agreed. She really had no idea how beautiful she was.

I pulled her close to me, running a hand through her soaked black hair. "You know, we should probably get out of the water. Before a boat comes or something."

She laughed, shaking her head as she tightened her hold on me.

I pulled her up and out of the water, pulling her closer to me as I turned intangible, letting the water fall off of us. She leaned into me, her head resting on my shoulder as we just stood there, holding each other.

I felt her squeeze me tighter and I looked at her. "You okay?"

She smiled, pulling herself up and planting a soft, slow kiss on my lips. "Tingly, but good."

* * *

And, it's finished. =] Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
